A Morte é um Violinista
by Arale
Summary: [Resposta ao desafio do Mundo dos Fics] Ninguém nasce monstro. Monstros são moldados durante suas vidas. Mas poderia um monstro ser tão lírico quanto um violinista? [Battle Royale]


Disclaimer: Battle Royale e seus personagens não me pertencem.

- Contém spoilers.

Sangue. Muito sangue, aquele que saía daquele garoto à minha frente. Matei-o, fuzilado. Ele estava usando um colete à prova de balas, tive que matá-lo de outra maneira, onde o colete não poderia protegê-lo... - entre as pernas. Sujo lugar, confesso. Mas se era para matar, seria de um jeito ou de outro. E agora estava morto. Já havia pensado nisso. Oda, tocava violino, como eu. Uma pequena troca de papéis e eu estaria lá, estirado. Morto. Somente o vermelho-sangue. Era a única coisa que eu enxergava... Até ela atirar contra mim. Filha da puta desgraçada! A coisa ruim voltou aos meus pensamentos, me consumindo... cores me cegando... eu me torturando.

E o Inverno de Vivaldi me invade. Ainda sinto meu rosto arder com aquele tiro. Tiro pela vida. Shuuya talvez nunca saiba que tudo que ele fez até ali era para sobreviver... e salvar seus amigos. Se ao menos a moeda tivesse dado cara... Talvez o nem mesmo o Outono poderia me invadir. Mas talvez eu ainda continuaria em simplesmente nihill. Sem aquele tiro eu nunca mais... nunca mais...

Sentiria novamente. Lembrar disso faz doer meu ser.

Antes... tudo era colorido, alegre... cheio de sorrisos, risadas. Eu era o escolhido, segundo papai. Mas depois daquele acidente, eu me sentia nada. Eu não me sentia. Talvez eu devesse ser aquele que mais sentisse. Porque eu sobrevivi. Mas, de certa forma, sei que fiz jus às mortes deles. Vivi tudo que pude, por mim, por eles... por ela.

Numai. Sempre me respeitou, me idolatrou, me suportou. Mas eu o matei, como muitos outros. Pude ver o desespero estampado em seus olhos, no rosto. Se pudesse, negaria aquela realidade para sempre. Confiava em mim cegamente. Não pode resistir ao peso depositado em seus ombros. De joelhos e depois estirado no chão. Seus olhos saltaram quando as balas da Uzi o atingiram. Mas eles choravam.

E por alguma razão eu pude ouvir uma sinfonia inteiramente composta de violinos em meus ouvidos, possuindo minha mente.

Sempre, sempre que tocava o violino eu me lembrava dela. Minha mãe. Sempre lá para mim, sempre me ajudando quando eu mais precisava. O violino foi a única coisa que eu não me desinteressei após ter aprendido tudo que eu poderia saber sobre ele. Porque... de certa forma...

Eu sentia. Tocando um violino, em seu mais puro lirismo, eu sentia. Sentia, sentia-me... mais perto da mamãe. Ela deve estar no paraíso. Por isso eu me sentia mais perto dela... e do paraíso. Para curar-me das minhas dores, da minha falta de sorrisos e alegria, da minha falta de cores.

Ela poderia não ser minha mãe verdadeira. Poderia ser somente uma pessoa do outro lado da rua. Por alguma razão eu sempre gostei de um quadro em minha casa. Um quadro dela. Mesmo que eu jamais lembrasse disso, mesmo que eu tivesse escondido tudo em algum lugar que jamais encontraria de novo, aquele quadro me atraía, demais. Eu não me lembrava dela. Mas agora me lembro...

E todos aqueles momentos, nas aulas, praticando, tocando o violino para os outros, eu me sentia um passo mais perto para essa resposta. por que aquele quadro me atraía? Sem perguntas proferidas, sem respostas preenchendo aquele vazio... que só aumentava e aumentava e aumentava... a cada dia que se passava, o vazio tomava conta de tudo. Nihill.

Mas a partir do momento que o escutei... Nunca soube quem o tocava naquele momento. Não me sentia. Mas suas notas, tão melodiosas, tomaram conta de todo meu ser. E pouco tempo depois eu já estava com ele em mãos. Violino. Sempre, sempre todos olhavam para mim, com lágrimas aos olhos. Mas eu nunca os vi. Nunca me importei se estavam lá ou não. A única coisa que me importava era diminuir a distância entre eu e a resposta para minha pergunta. Diminuir os passos largos daquele vazio maldito. Maldito maldito maldito.

Eu estivera, sempre, com um violino. Poderia ser enquanto eu tocava-o ou mesmo sem ele em mãos. Tudo que soava divertido era porque havia uma nota do violino lá. Juntando todas essas notas eu fazia as pessoas chorarem, sem ao menos encostar um dedo nelas. Tão lírico, melodioso.

Todos me chamavam de prodígio. Por compor sinfonias tão complexas em questão de segundos. Era minha vida que eu tocava ali. Com o violino. Era como se fôssemos feitos um para o outro. Eu sempre toquei-o perfeitamente. E ele sempre me preencheu completamente.

Poderia o violino apagar aquilo que eu somente escondia?

E agora eu ouço a Primavera.

E...

- KIRIYAMA!! Ele está vivo! O que eu faço? Kiriyama, me escute! Eu...

Shuuya. Atirou contra mim. Pela vida dele... e de todos aqueles que eu matei.

- Shu...

- Diga... - eu podia sentir o calor das lágrimas dele caindo sobre minha face. Sentir.

- Eu... posso sentir... de novo.

E por alguma razão, tudo tornou-se escuridão.

... e o violino calou-se.

------

Nihill: do latim, nada.

------

Okey, resposta ao Desafio dos 140 temas do Mdf e tals. 8D Queria logo escrever uma fic de Battle Royale. O tema (violino) caiu como uma luva, então... Enfim... É isso, espero que gostem e me mandem reviews. \o\


End file.
